Eric visits Armed Forces Recruiter
Eric visits Armed Forces Recruiter KEY EVENT in Eric's life October, 5013 OTT Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter: 14 Swine and Dine After meeting with Annar Peerson during his first time downtown Halstaad Fjord , Eric notices an Armed Forces Recruiting Event. He expresses his wish to become a Union Fleet Starship Captain for the first time, and signs up with the Union Fleet Pre Pooley program. He suspects Hogun to have given him the day of because of the recruiter being on the planet. ---------------- Then was stopped in my tracks. There in the window of the town community building was a poster, and it read Union Armed Forces recruitment event today! The display showed a Battleship, a Union officer standing before it, next to him a Union Marine, and then a Union Med Tech. The figures changed their faces as the visual sensor picked me up and I could see myself wearing these uniforms, and flashing words read." Imagine this to be you!" I went inside the Community Hall , Deserted except for a man in Union Fleet Uniform sitting behind a desk flanked by Union Flags. Several visual displays were showing Fleet and Marine equipment. A full-size Quasimodo Battle Suit was there as well. My heart pounded, and my throat went dry as I watched a Virtu Hollow showing a Battleship group engaging a Nul Fleet. At first, it focused on fighter pilots in their amazing Wolfcraft Space superiority fighters and then showed Gun crews operating the bomb conveyors for translocator cannons. It showed Battle robots and marines boarding an enemy ship and fighting. It was all incredible as the show changed focusing on the bridge of a battleship and the man sitting in the middle on a raised chair. Calm and relaxed giving orders to an efficiently working bridge crew. That was what I waited to see. I went to the desk and said. "Where do I sign to become a Starship captain ?" The man in the black uniform had gray hair smiled at me and said. "Roast me a Nul . I didn't think anyone would show." He got up and pointed at the Virtu Display. "There is no form you can sign to become a Starship captain. You can, however, sign for testing held at the Academy and if they accept you, then make it through the four years of cadet and Midshipman training, you will be an Officer. If you then serve with distinction for many years, and if Fleet Command thinks you are indeed the best of the best. They might send you to Command school, upon completion then you will serve as a Senior Officer, then at Ops and finally as XO. After all this, and you are fortunate and excellent they will call you to Annapolis where a panel of Captains and Admirals will roast you. Should they find you have what it takes, they will offer you a captaincy and a ship to command." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Of all careers the Union fleet offers, you picked the single most difficult one. There is no job, no position in the entire Universe as demanding or as special as being "The Captain." He then pointed at the Captain in the Holo. "I do not want to discourage you. To the contrary, we are in dire need of Commanders, and the Union Navy has many ships, and each of them must always have a Captain. So it can be done. If you make it, I will look back at this time, with pride in having found you." Nevermore certain about anything. "Sir I don't care how long it will take, what I have to do, or endure to get there, but by Odin, I will do whatever it takes to sit in that chair!" The Officer took half a step back. "I've been doing this recruiting tour for a few years now, and been on all sorts of planets, but I must say you are one determined young man. You are a bit young to make the final decision, but I will put you in the pre-enrollment program. You will get some training and information material. I set it up so you can access the Spatial Navy info Site on GalNet. You have the choice to opt out at any time. Your records sanitized, but if you stick with it, I guarantee you a space bus ticket to one of the academies and the screening process." "Sign me up then, Sir!" "Let me make it clear to you. There is no guarantee, from me, HQ accept you. The decision made while you are in the pretesting phase at the academy. Should you not be accepted you can sign up to the enlisted program, the benefits and career paths for an enlisted are just as rewarding, and there is always the chance for a field promotion. Or you can try with the Marines, their requirements are, altogether, different. I somehow doubt I could interest you in a military med career." "No Sir. I doubt it would be for me. I am sure the Marines are a great choice but " "They don't offer ship commands." He finished for me." Now sit down son so I can take your information and scan you." An hour later I left the building, holding a PDD stick with brochures and Information material and all the jobs and careers the Fleet offered. I also had a sticker on my sleeve with the Union Flag and the Fleet Insignia, below it read. "Academy Pre Enlistment Trainee" To the last fiber of my being, it felt right, and I knew I made an important, perhaps the most critical step in my life and still there was not the smallest doubt. Now I knew for sure I would leave Nilfeheim in a few years and then all traditions, my father, the clans, and everything else could go to Hel's deepest pits, and I could care no less. Category:Events